Brooms, Beauties, and Birthday suits-OH MY!
by lilystar0x
Summary: A random bade/candre one shot in which they are naive children with big dreams. The gang goes on a field trip and things get a little...let's say birthday like. Note they are 7 year olds, not 17 so don't expect somethin' juicy!


**no one's pov**

''beckett william oliver! Get your _**ass**_ down here!'' yelled Ms oliver.

a young beckett ran down the stairs, in fear.

what did she want this time? he thought.

''whaaat..'' beck dragged out.

his mother looked at him sternly, ''beckett, i've been told you to clean the yard! and you still haven't done it, you don't want to make a bad imperssion!'' she said angirly.

''but mom, we get new neighbors like every week. why is this so important?'' the young boy wondered.

his mother groaned, ''do you know the reason why all of our former neighbors moved?'' Ms. oliver put her hands on her hips.

beck rolled his eyes.

''why did they move?'' he asked blankly.

''BECAUSE OF you! listen, beckett. you need to learn how to have better behavior around others...now go clean the yard already.'' his mother walked away in shame.

beck or beckett.

grabbed a broom and went outside to sweep.

as he was sweeping the moving truck just rolled by and stopped.

a few husky men pulled out various suitcases for the unknowen family in the car.

beck tried peeking and seeing who they were, but no luck.

that is...until a young little girly hopped out.

and man, she was hot! ok i understand most 7 year old boys do not think that.

beck dropped his broom and ran up to her as quickly as possibule.

''hey i'm beck! your pretty.'' he lambishly smiled.

the young girl stared at him coldy.

''i'm jade. your stupid!'' she spat and ran back to her family.

beck was defeated.

he had never seen a girl that beautiful in his entire 7 years of living.

he had to get her to like him.

''uh wait!'' beck yelled.

jade looked back at him.

''what is it?'' she rolled her eyes.

''i think we started off on the wrong foot. do you wanna play a game with me or something?'' he said hopefully.

jade rolled her eyes yet again.

''look, rebecka or whatever your lousy name is. i'm a tough cookie, and tough cookies don't play with soft cookies. if you get what i mean. so what i'm trying to say is, stay out of my way or else!'' jade threatened.

beck was nervous.

''ok...but just sayin i like tough cookies much better than soft ones.'' he grinned.

jade stormed off with an agitated look on her face.

''see stupid jadelyn, this is why you never make friends.'' she mumbled to her self.

**the next day**

beck woke up and had gotten dressed for school.

he was very excited about what he was going to do today.

his entire class were going on a field trip.

they were going to northridge beach.

so he packed his swim trunks in his backpack.

''this is going to be epic!'' beck smiled.

soon enough he ate and left out of the door.

''bye mom!'' he yelled. ''oh and bye dad!''

the bus finally came after two minutes.

his best friend andre called after him.

''beck! aye beckaroo! come sit with me!'' he yelled to his bud.

beck made his way next to andre but was pushed out of the way.

''hey watch it you little- jade?'' beck questioned.

jade glared him in the eye.

''what you freakshow! i have an eggacation too!'' jade snapped.

beck couldn't help but laugh.

''haahaa! it's education haah!'' he chuckled.

jade soon felt her cheeks burn in embarassment.

''ugh. i hate you!'' she yelled then sat in an empty seat.

beck got up and sat next to andre, who looked like he peed his pants.

''what's wrong dude?'' beck asked.

''y-y-y-you weren't afraid of that girl?'' andre stuttered.

beck shook his head.

''nah, i think she's pretty great.'' he smiled once again.

''suit yourself superman, but i wazzed and when andre wazzes...it ain't good.''

once they all crouded off of the bus everyone headed to an early school lunch.

''man isn't it gret! first we get to go to the northridge beach and second we don't have any school work today!'' beck grinned taking a bite of his cold pizza.

''yeah, but i sure do have a lot of homework with my crazy gramma.'' andre sighed.

his parents died when he was 2 months old, andre has a hard life already with his crazy grandma.

''sorry bro...hey look its cat! i heard that you wanted to talk to her.'' beck winked, he knew that his best bud had a puppy crush on cat.

''what dude! i do NOT like cat valentine. uh uh! shes a girl, girls got cooties. and they scare me..'' andre shuddered.

but beck knew the truth.

cat soon came skipping to her well known buddies.

''hi people, people! hi andre...hehe.'' cat giggled twirling her finger in her hair.

''hi cat.'' the two young boys said in jinx form.

''i cannot wait till the field trip today! i already have my special suit to wear.'' cat smiled.

''well lil' brown, im pretty sure whatever you wear would be awesomesauce.'' andre grinned.

cat jumped up in the air clapping excitedly.

''yay! i gotta go eat now.'' she waved to the youngins and left.

''man you got it bad.'' beck chuckled.

''do not!'' andre said defensivly.

''whatever dude...'' beck took another bite of his now freezing pizza.

after everyone was finished with lunch, the students piled up back onto the bus.

Mr sikowitz, their field trip guide, was helping the youngins onto the bus.

''make sure not to forgot your bathing suits childreeeennnn!'' crazy ol sikowitz yelled.

the kids nodded and began to ride.

the ride to northridge beach wasn't that long.

there were a few bumps in the road, but other than that it was fine.

beck stared at jade the entire ride, he could just picture her in whatever swimsuit she was gonna wear.

his 7 year old mind was wandering off into 17 year old thoughts!

jade on the other hand was staring at her scissors the entire ride.

she had a thing for scissors ever since she accidently cut her arm with one of them.

the scissors snapped perfectly into her flesh, blood trickling down very smoothly.

with that pale skin and dark hair, most people would've sworn jade was a vampire sometimes.

the bus suddenly stopped causing all of the students to jerk in their seats.

''were heeeeeeeerree!'' mr sikowitz yelled loudly.

kids bursted out of the bus so fastly that sikowitz fell face down into the sand.

''hold your coconuts childritties! line up into the boys and girls room and change into your bathing suits ok?'' sikowitz warned them.

boys and girls lined up seperately and changed.

''can't wait to see jade's swimsuit.'' beck said while grabbing out his swim trunks.

''i can't wait to see cat's- I MEAN i cant wait to see...hats! yeah, beach hats.'' andre lied.

he wasn't a good lier.

meanwhile in the girls rooms.

''so your jade right? im cat!'' cat smiled.

''filthy animals, cats. they eat rats!'' jade hissed.

''wow...your mean for a 7 year old like me...i like you!'' cat being the happy go lucky gal she is.

''whatever.'' jade couldn't help but spare a grin. someone actually liked her.

but beck liked her too...no, no beck intended.

she said she hates him, so theres no chance with them.

jade sighed. if only her dad didn't abuse her, then she would've been a nice little girl.

everyone parted their ways and ran into the sand cheering.

''wooooooooooo the beaaaach!'' the all said in jinx.

cat was the last to come out. and sheesh she made an enterance.

''hi people, people! like my suit!'' she posed.

andre's jaw dropped.

beck was stunned.

jade gagged.

and mr. sikowitz screamed.

''what in the gandi! cat...your wearing nothing!'' sikowitz fainted.

''b-b-but i thought you said that we all had to wear suits! cept i don't know what a suit is. so my brother told me i had to wear this type of suit called a...a..what's the word? OH birthday suit. teehee!'' cat breathed.

''cat you what how where when i i i...'' andre was speechless.

sikowitz dashed out of his slumber and raced to get something for cat to wear.

''this can't be good!'' sikowitz rummaged through a basket he broguth.

no extra clotheS!

and his worst fear happened.

tori vega.

another student.

decided to remove her swimsuit.

''hey i like my birthday suit much better than my swimsuit!'' tori shook what her mama gave her.

and so on more youngins followed.

''birthday suit, officially on-a-roo!'' robbie said, exposing his small..youknowwhatsit.

''look at me, im birthday suit-i-fied!'' screamed a student.

''me 2!'' said another.

it went on and on until all of the 7 year olds turned into naked beach.

that is except beck and jade.

andre was running around naked with cat already!

''so...beck...should we?'' jade gagged at the thought.

''i'll do it if you do it.'' beck offered.

''ok..well both do it..on three. 1...'' jade started.

''2...'' beck said pulling down a trunk.

''3!'' they jinxed, finally exposing themselves.

''wow jade, i really like your birthday suit.'' beck smirked.

''yours too.'' she smiled for the first time since they met.

he grabbed her hand and they ran into the water happily with cat and andre.

and that boys and girls...is just the beggining.

* * *

**READ AND REVIWW. ill give u a cookie1**


End file.
